Characters
Wonder Wickets has a variety of characters that fall into 3 categories. Starting Wicketeers, Unlockable Wicketeers, and Informative Assistants. Starting Wicketeers These Wicketeers are available to play right at the start. These Wicketeers include Halley, Gallus, Pyxis, and I.O. Halley - The Comet * Likes: Music, outer space, freedom, video games * Dislikes: ''Tight Spaces, authority, sticky things * ''About: A carefree, tough-as-nails tomboy. Raised on a planet with strict rules and ordinances, she hates being confined, restricted, and ordered around, so she ditched her homeworld to journey through space! * Random Fact: Likes to sing, but keeps it a secret. Gallus - Wannabe Warrior * Likes: Running, sports, science, comics, energy drinks, the supernatural * Dislikes: Villains, monkeys, math * About: A hyper-active kid packed with energy and a good heart. He sees Wonder Wickets as a way to emulate his comic book heroes and galactic hero; y'know, while he's already in space wielding an oversized mallet. * Random Fact: He's one year younger than Halley, but likes to pretend he's the older sibling. Pyxis - Sleepy Space Witch * Likes: Rest, soft things, stuffed animals, milk & cookies * Dislikes: Anything that's not soft, insomnia * About: A reclusive young lady with unknown origins who lives in a pillow castle in the middle of the Building Block Belt. She has an obsession with plush things like pillows, blankets, stuffed toys, and comfy clothes. * Random Fact: Might be a real princess! How else does she pay for all of those things? I.O. - The Lost Robot * Likes: Data, the internet, high quality videos, disk defragment day * Dislikes: Bugs, actual bugs, malfunctions, magnets, trash compactors * About: A high-tech space probe android developed to collect information on other potentially livable planets in the galaxy. After finding several worthy planets, he realized that he accidentally overwrote the coordinates to his homeworld with a silly cat photo. * Random Fact: Re-calibrated his own body to properly play Wonder Wickets Unlockable Wicketeers These Wicketeers can all be earned in various ways, such as beating levels and earning medals. Cosmique - Mother Earth * Likes: Nature, cloud watching, storm chasing, short hikes, rock stacking * Dislikes: Pollution, littering, disrespect to nature, giving up * About: An active, kind, motherly, and affectionate person who balances out gentleness with firmness quite well. She plays Wonder Wickets as a hobby, and to take in the sights and environments that the galaxy has to offer. * Random Fact: She's actually a planet! Apollo - Greatest Boy in the Galaxy * Likes: Stardust treats, chasing comets, howling at moons, water planets * Dislikes: Catki, chocolate, asteroid belts, space mailmen * About: Born amongst the stars, he is a celestial guardian, and protects the denizens of the cosmos using his magical mallet. He can run through space faster than a rocket ship! * Random Fact: Sometimes stops by planets to play with children. He fondly remembers the smell and location of every one of them. Nova - Cosmic Firefly * Likes: Shiny things, shooting lasers, flowers, night time * Dislikes: Cold climates, rainy weather, small bugs, birds * About: A member of an advanced alien race, her job is to document the flora and fauna of other planets in the galaxy. Sometimes her duty gets boring, so she moonlights as a bounty hunter. * Random Fact: Her suit and laser gun are powered by the same energy that makes her glow. Leo - The King of Swing * Likes: Winning, games, money, fame, gold, challenges * Dislikes: Losing, rules, referees, cheap food * About: A champion of golf and other sports from the humble planet Sol-3. After expending all challenges on his planet, he discovered the Galactic Wonder Wickets League, and left his home planet in order to conquer this new sport. * Random Fact: He tends to break and bend rules out of compulsion and fear of losing, but truly enjoys a good challenge. Lord Oberon - Phantom Scourge * Likes: Fire, heat, terror, destruction, and the simpler things in life * Dislikes: Water, Social Stigma * About: He was born with hatred and the desire for destruction in his fuel. However, he realized how lovely the universe is in a peaceful, non-tormented state, and now hopes to overcome his natural tendencies and turn over a new leaf. * Random Fact: When he's calm his flames can cool down to room temperature. Yukai - The Ghastly Ghoulie * Likes: Cotton candy, video games, burgers * Dislikes: Salty foods, vacuums, tongue twisters * About: A carefree ghost who got lost on the way to the store and accidentally joined the Galactic Wonder Wickets League. * Random Fact: Doesn't actually know how to play Wonder Wickets. Ursa - Polar Princess * Likes: Silver, sports, luxury, comfort, literature, proper grammar * Dislikes: Lower-class, filth, the poor, plebians * About: ''Princess Ursa Polaris Luna Borealis III is the elder sister in a family of royalty, and heir to the icy throne. Wonder Wickets is a sport of nobility in her land, and exceptional skill is required for noble women. * ''Random Fact: She hides one of her eyes because she's ashamed of her heterochromia. Hal - The Otherworlder * Likes: ''Math, science, observing lesser beings, showing off * ''Dislikes: ''Time travel, smarter beings, forgetting how many tentacles he has * ''About: A mysterious creature with spacial powers from the 11th dimension. He escaped his realm and its extremely convoluted laws of physics and infinite rules in Wonder Wickets to partake in simpler things for a while. * ''Random Fact: ''His name can't be pronounced by most beings as it requires a unique set of oddly shaped tongues, so we just call him Hal.